pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Farfetch'd
/ |dexcekalos=061 |dexgalar=218 |gen=Generation I |species=Wild Duck Pokémon |egg1=Flying |egg2=Field |body=09 |type=Normal |type2=Flying |imheight=2'07" |metheight=0.8 m |imweight=33.1 lbs. |metweight=15.0 kg |ability=Keen Eye Inner Focus |dw=Defiant |color=Brown |male=50 |2-name=Farfetch'd |2-jname=カモネギ Kamonegi |2-image = 083AFarfetch'd.png |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-type=Fighting |2-species=Wild Duck Pokémon |2-ability=Steadfast Scrappy |2-dw= |2-ndexprev=Magneton |2-ndex=083A |2-ndexnext=Doduo |2-dexgalar=218 |2-evointo=Sirfetch'd |2-male=50 |2-female=50 |2-imheight=2'07" |2-metheight=0.8 m |2-imweight=92.6 lbs. |2-metweight=42.0 kg |2-color=Brown |2-egg1=Flying |2-egg2=Field |2-body=09 |2-evo= }}Farfetch'd (Japanese: カモネギ Kamonegi) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I and a -type introduced in Generation VIII. Biology Physiology Farfetch'd is an avian Pokémon that bears a resemblance to a duck. It is brown in color; contrasted with a yellow bill and white underbelly. The wings of a Farfetch'd show a dexterous quality, as they are equally adapted to manipulate objects much like hands in addition of being used for flight. Farfetch'd has webbed feet, a characteristic common with most ducks. Its face is adorned with a black V shaped marking along with a trio of feathers that crown its head. It is also holding a leek stalk, which it brandishes as a weapon. Galarian Farfetch'd are a darker brown and carry a larger leek. Special abilities Farfetch'd can have the ability Keen Eye or the ability Inner Focus. Keen Eye prevents the accuracy of Farfetch'd from decreasing. Inner Focus prevents Farfetch'd from flinching. It can't live without the stalk it holds. That's why it defends its stalk from attackers with its life. Evolution Prior to Generation VIII, Farfetch'd did not evolve. It was (before the release of Sirfetch'd) the first Pokémon in the Pokédex that does not evolve into or evolve from anything. To evolve into Sirfetch'd, Galarian Farfetch’d must land 3 critical hits in the same battle, it is recommended that it is holding a leek because this causes crits to be much easier to land. Game info Game locations Side game locations |Trozei=Secret Storage 6, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silent Chasm (1F-3F) Pitfall Valley (1F-6F) Joyous Tower (23F-27F) Remains Island (B1-B6) |PMD2=Steam Cave (1F-8F) Upper Steam Cave (1F) }} Pokédex entries Stats Generation VII= |-| Generation I-VI= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Galarian Farfetch'd Generation VIII= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |Mankey, Primeape, Starly, Staravia, Staraptor|—|100|5|Fighting|Special}} |[[Smeargle]]|90|100|10|Bug|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Leafeon]]|90|100|15|Grass|Physical|Cool|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |[[Skarmory]]|70|90|25|Steel}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Galarian Farfetch'd Farfetch'd Galarian Shiny SS.gif Shiny Galarian Farfetch'd }} Appearances Anime *Keith's Farfetch'd *Sylvester's Farfetch'd *Holly's Farfetch'd *Wilkinson's Farfetch'd *Nini's Farfetch'd Trivia *Although Farfetch'd is seen to be carrying a spring onion around, not many of them are carrying a real one. Instead, most of them are just carrying a plant's stem. *It was said that Farfetch'd was one of the Pokémon which can be cooked as food. However, because of moral aspects, this setting is rarely mentioned. *Farfetch'd and its evolution, Sirfetch'd, are the only Pokémon with an apostrophe (') in their name. *In the Beta release of Gold & Silver, Farfetch'd had an evolution known as Madame. *Farfetch'd was the first Pokémon in the Pokédex that is not part of an evolutionary line, until it become the first Pokémon to receive an evolved form after more than 20 years. **However, Farfetch'd was planned to have an evolution in the beta of Pokémon Gold & Silver. Origin Farfetch'd is based on the Japanese saying " ", which literally translates into "A duck comes bearing green onions". In an interview, it was stated that Galarian Farfetch'd is based on the fact that English leeks are much larger than Japanese ones. Etymology Its name seems to be a word corruption of the word, "Far-fetched". Kamonegi ( ) comes from , meaning "wild duck", and " ", meaning "sprig onion". Gallery 083Farfetch'd OS anime.png 083Farfetch'd OS anime_2.png 083Farfetch'd AG anime.png 083Farfetch'd Dream.png 083Farfetch'd Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 083Farfetch'd Pokemon Stadium.png 083Farfetch'd Pokémon PokéPark.png 083Farfetch'd Pokémon HOME.png 083Farfetch'd Galarian Pokémon HOME.png Support Farfetch`d.png Farfetch'd-GO.png Farfetch'd GO Shiny.png ca:Farfetch'd ru:Фарфетчд Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line